


Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Biadore is Endgame, Dark, Don't worry, Heavy - Freeform, I will tag triggers, It has a happy eneding, Multi, Schitzophrennia, This is fucking dark, and MATURE THEMES, but again, i'm sorry @ god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is always attempting to portray itself as fair. To make it seem like the world is good and light. Full of people who did good and had good done to them. Smiles that were returned and laughter filled with warmth, an overall positive place filled with joy and peace.Bianca knew this was bullshit.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Schitzophrennia, mental illness, blood mention

The world is always attempting to portray itself as fair. To make it seem like the world is good and light. Full of people who did good and had good done to them. Smiles that were returned and laughter filled with warmth, an overall positive place filled with joy and peace.

Bianca knew this was bullshit.

She had never liked the fairytales that always had an unrealistic ending. That's what "Happily Ever After" was, unrealistic. A phrase for those who stole from those beneath them and paid for that three word ideal. Happy Endings only came to those who could afford them.

The world was dark, and twisted, and sadistic and evil and would chew you up and spit you out if you stopped running from the gaping maw of injustice the world hid with flowers and a golden grin.

After looking around a few different places she found an ally with a cardboard box for an old refrigerator. That could work for the night. At least it would provide more shelter than just being under a balcony with a sheet over it. She felt a prickle as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she looked around.

Nothing.

She was alone.

So why did it feel like eyes were on her?

Bianca fingered the glass shank in her hand, making sure it was ready to be used at a moments notice.

She sneezed as another shiver moved through her body. Stupid fucking rain. If it came down any harder Bianca was going to go sleep in a dumpster to get out of it, any scrap of pride she had left be damned.

Her box and tarp were very uninsulated, obviously, and though it was mostly waterproof her box was still soaked from the few minutes it had taken Bianca to get the tarp and set it up. All she had for warmth was a holed old blanket she had taken from an old woman's bag on a bus. Hunting a Serial Killer wasn't a glamorous life, even for a 19 year old with voices in her head. The trail had gone cold again. Bianca hated when that happened. The Spook was not something easily found.

She pulled the blanket closer around herself and sneezed again, she was getting a fucking cold from this bullshit!

'YOU'RE TOO WEAK BIANCA! ADMIT IT!'

"Shut up, Roy." Bianca spat back at the grating voice in her head.

'Leave the kid alone. She's been in the rain for five hours now!' Bunny chimed in only to Bianca and Roy's annoyance.

'YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BUNNY!' Roy responded just as loudly as before.

"Would you two shut up! I'm getting a headache!" Bianca growled, the rain pouring around her and her numbing appendages not helping her have a better attitude.

It was then that a tin foil wrapped roll plopped into the very entrance of her box. Her eyes honed in on it like a hawk over a fish in the water. Every single hair on her body stood to attention and her muscles tensed. There had been no sounds in the rain, what had fallen, it looked like, "Do you like Steak and Avocado?” The voice threw her back into a cupboard in her kitchen, when her mother’s screams had finally silenced, and Bianca’s breath was waiting to burst from her lungs. 

She didn’t respond to him. She didn’t move. 

“Come on Kid, I won’t bite.”

The Spook.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca talks with the Spook over a Steak and Avacado Jumbo Burrito

“I know you’ve been tracing me. You’re smart. Got closer than anyone else. Figured I’d stop by, say hi.” 

Bianca’s breath had caught in her throat. She was clutching her shiv so hard it had cut into her hand, a small dribble of red dripped down her arm to land on the cardboard, she didn't feel it. Roy and Bunny were completely silent, even the rain began to fade into a background sound. 

“It’s steak and avocado. Didn’t know what you liked so I just got the same as my usual, hope you don’t mind.” Not a muscle twitched in Bianca’s tensed form, “It’s not poisoned, and you haven’t eaten for days. Eat the damn burrito, squirt.” The figure in the storm crouched and finally looked into the box.

His wet hair looked like it had been bleached to the shade of creamed corn, his brows were furrowed, other than a cleft chin and high cheekbones most of his features were hidden by the darkness and rain. He nudged the tin foiled thing towards the little she-wolf in tucked in her den, “You can put the shive down too, if you could kill me, you would have already, and you know you could never get close enough.”

Bianca finally seemed to relax in a defeated way, the smell of the food was wafting into her nostrils and was making her mouth water. She was starving, and he was right, she hadn’t had anything other leftover garbage scraps for months, with a raised brow she looked between him, and the burrito for a moment before reaching out with her not bloody hand and grabbing the bundle.

She didn’t take her eyes off of him while she unwrapped it, it was so warm against her chill-numbed fingers her stomach grumbled at the prospect of having something actually worth eating filling it. She sniffed the tortilla wrapped item and without a second though she began ravenously devouring it. 

The Spook chuckled and sat, the rain finally began to lighten up, “I said eat not inhale. You’ll choke on it that way and poison would be unnecessary.” 

‘He brings up a fair point.’ Bunny added.

“Shut up, Bunny. Who cares what he thinks. He’s a fucking murderer.”   
Bianca snapped back, instinctively. 

 

The Spook blinked.

Bianca didn’t slow down until a good quarter of the jumbo burrito was devoured. After a moment she looked up at the killer, “Why are you doing this?” 

“Just wanted to talk. I don’t leave a trail, most people think I’m a myth, but you seem intent on finding me.” The Spook paused to unwrap his own burrito as he contemplated the wisp of a girl that had emerged for a second. He didn’t get a good enough look at her to be sure, but she looked familiar. “Why? Did I kill a relative of yours? Are you hellbent on revenge?”

Bianca let out a strangely unnerving giggle, childlike, but deeply malicious, “Funny you should ask. I really want to thank you, honestly. Killed an abusive mother. Left me scarred for life. Made it so I have to live in a box.” She was shoving her face between sentences, “But at least I have a purpose, am I right?”   
The Spook frowned at the few words he got out of her. “I scarred you for life and made it so you have to live in a box?”  
“How’d you find me? Police have tried for years. You’re just a tiny little girl.” The Spook raised a brow. “I’m kinda impressed.”  
“Roy told me. He said he could help me find you. He’s the smart one.” Her stomach was far past it’s now developed near empty capacity but she was going to finish this stupid burrito or die trying.

The Spook grinned. So… this one might be a little crazy. He didn’t mind crazy. “If Roy’s the smart one, is there anyone else? Who are you? You got a name kiddo?”

Bianca didn’t respond to those questions. She wasn’t going to give her friends away. She wasn’t going to let him know what he had given her. They were her greatest strength, never tell your enemies what you have.

“Now you’re all quiet. What? I won't hurt you,” The Spook chuckled, “I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.” 

She looked him over a few more times before muttering, “Bianca…”

“Bianca? That’s a pretty name.” The Spook smiled widely, “Got a last name?”

Bianca wanted to protest, but instead shook her head, “Not one that belongs to me.”

He nodded, “Fair enough,” Crazy, alone, and in need of some guidance, perfect. He had been looking for a Prodege, and one had chased him down and hid in a box in the rain. 

“You can call me Sharon. It’s nice to meet you, Bianca.”


End file.
